


Hush Hush

by buttfulmavinness



Series: No Longer Frightened [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, Vomiting, consensual torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttfulmavinness/pseuds/buttfulmavinness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your beloved pet is upset, what better way to make them happy than brutally torturing them and fucking them until they pass out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiromaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiromaru/gifts).



> DO. NOT. TRY. THIS. You are not a ghoul. You WILL die. Do not do this to anyone else. They WILL die. And you will be put to prison. Or given a death sentence in some places.  
> But please do enjoy what I've written if this is your jam.  
> #noshame  
> and the french? not me. don't blame me. i barely function with english.

Kaneki comes back home to find Tsukiyama standing in front of a cup of coffee, staring at it with a deep frown. He takes of his shoes and calls out:

"I'm home. Is something wrong, Tsukiyama-san?"

Tsukiyama gives him a quick sideway glance before returning back to glaring at the cup.

"Everything. Nothing," he mutters and clicks his tongue. He turns his back on it, shoulders hunched up and body tense. Kaneki looks at him for a while longer before coming over to cup his face in his hands.

"Having a bad day? Did your exams not go well?" Kaneki guesses. Tsukiyama shrugs, avoiding Kaneki's eyes. He's afraid of taking his frustration out on him. He grips the edge of the counter behind him. Putting puzzle pieces together, Kaneki caresses Tsukiyama's cheeks with his thumb.

"Control issues?"

Tsukiyama glares at something on his side and nods tightly.

"I don't know what's causing it, I feel like... Merde!”

"Merde?" Kaneki raises his eyebrow.

"Oui, oui. Merde. 'Goddamnit' or something close to it" Tsukiyama answers, his voice sounding a tad bit defeated. He balls his fists and closes his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply before continuing. "Frustration, Kaneki-kun. Je suis fou, mais Il n'y a pas de propre explication... C'est comme.. C'est comme un million de choses s'accumulent et me rend fou."

His head lowers down to rest against Kaneki's shoulder. Gentle fingers scratch against his scalp. Kaneki turns his head to whisper in his ear:

"Do you want me to help you?"

He shuts his eyes tightly and nods. The fingers gives him one more scratch and wound themselves tightly into his hair, yanking his face up. Tsukiyama whines and looks at Kaneki. The smile on his face is filled with malice; he's never been sure if it's real or not.

He lowers himself on the floor just in time. Kaneki drags him by the hair into the bedroom, and he tries to follow crawling along as well as he can. He's left on the floor in the middle of the room. He doesn't move an inch. He doesn't look at Kaneki when he opens the cupboard or when a bundle after bundle of rope is thrown at him. He waits until Kaneki is satisfied with his findings.

"Undress."

He does as he's told, quickly and efficiently. He doesn't dawdle, doesn't leave the clothes lying around but gathers them into a semi-neat pile on the floor next to him. He keeps his eyes on the floor while Kaneki unties the first bundle. His arms are yanked back, straight and as close to each other as possible. Kaneki ties them fast together, not worrying if it looks neat. It's meant to hold Tsukiyama down, not make him pretty. He has other ropes for that. Tsukiyama could break them if he used all his strength but he's never faced a situation where it's needed.

Kaneki moves on to the knees, tying one end of a rope to both of them. He hangs the middle over Tsukiyama neck, leaving them barely suspended in the air as Tsukiyama sits on the floor, bent back. Tsukiyama keeps his balance with his hands to the best of his ability, but the slightest disturbance could have him toppling over. He looks so helpless, Kaneki thinks to himself while grinding the heel of his palm against his crotch. Just like a newborn puppy.

“You have eaten today?” Kaneki affirms. He doesn’t move before Tsukiyama has nodded.

He kneels before him, spreading Tsukiyama's knees apart. Tsukiyama’s limp dick is hanging between his legs, and the longer Kaneki stares, the harder Tsukiyama blushes.

“You don’t seem very excited, Shuu.”

Tsukiyama inhales when he hears his name called. He whines, desperately trying to let Kaneki know he’s sorry. The stress is wearing him down and excitement strong enough that it'd physically show is difficult to come up with. Kaneki pokes at the tip with a cold finger, making him jump.

“Tiny penis for a man with an enormous ego. I’m sorry, dog. Pooch full of bark.” Kaneki looks up from Tsukiyama’s groin to his mouth. “I’m getting curious how your bite is,” Kaneki mumbles. Tsukiyama's pursed his lips at the insults. It's not even near what Kaneki's capable of doing, but it serves as a good warm up.

“Open your mouth for me, Shuu.”

Tsukiyama feels his heart is beginning to beat faster as he follows the order. They're truly starting now. He stares at the hand that enters his mouth, scraping his teeth. Kaneki lets go of his other thigh and spreads his mouth even wider by pushing his jaw down from the inside. Nails scratch his gums and tongue, and he waits for Kaneki to break the silence.

“A pretty set of teeth you have, Shuu,” praises Kaneki. “Mind if I take a closer look?”

Tsukiyama gives a low, gurgling whine. Kaneki smiles at him softly as his fingers grip a front tooth, fingernails scraping his gums without mercy, and yanking it out. Tsukiyama jerks and yelps, held up only by Kaneki’s other hand still gripping his lower jaw. Kaneki inspects the bloody tooth closely.

“Maybe they do look better as a set. So I’ll return it.” He places the tooth gently on Tsukiyama’s tongue before releasing him. Tsukiyama closes his mouth, licking the blood on his gums. His breathing has picked up and an involuntary shiver runs through him at the taste of his own blood. He swallows it with the tooth and perks up when Kaneki stands up.

Kaneki unzips his jeans, lowers them and grabs Tsukiyama’s head by the hair again. He pushes his face into his crotch, feeling Tsukiyama mouthing the boxer-covered hard on. Tsukiyama’s panting gives him pleasant feelings as the hot air hits his skin. He groans when Tsukiyama presses his mouth against the cloth covered tip. A whine rises from his throat in response and his teeth, the missing one having grown back, pull on the fabric.

“Easy now,” Kaneki chides him and pulls his boxers off with his trousers. He sees Tsukiyama’s body twitching when his cock pokes him on the cheek. Tsukiyama’s quick to open his mouth and lick, his eyes almost closed. Kaneki caresses his cheek with his thumb and pokes his lips to open them up. Eager to please, Tsukiyama swallows it down as deep as it goes. He pulls back, licking at the tip and precum.

"Good boy, Shuu," Kaneki praises him. "Such a good boy. Keep your throat open for me."

He feels the muscles inside Tsukiyama's mouth relax, waiting patiently. Kaneki doesn't move more than a few inches in, before backing up, curling his hands into Tsukiyama's locks. He waits, eyes closed, and keeps making small movements until he feels Tsukiyama shift, finally relaxed and comfortable. Victoriously he looks down at him and slams his cock deep down Tsukiyama's throat. He ignores the whining and the wiggling, concentrating on the feeling of how Tsukiyama's throat's muscles spasm around him, trying to push him out. There is a wet cough and he can feel vomit dripping down his thighs.

He keeps still for another minute, enjoying how the struggle dies down, with the occasional twitch to show Tsukiyama hasn't completely choked to death. When he moves back, he can feel another rush of vomit over his cock, covering his crotch. He keeps holding Tsukiyama's head up, staring at his tear-streaked face when he hacks. The vulnerability makes his lips twitch upwards.

"You did so well, Shuu, you didn't even use any of your teeth this time! Oh, but look at the mess you made. Can you see it, Shuu? Can you? Can you?" Kaneki asks him, over and over. Tsukiyama whines in shame, looking down at the vomit covering his lap. A small strip of flesh slides off his limp penis onto the floor. Kaneki jerks his face back up.

"I can't tell if you have your eyes closed or not, Shuu. Look at me." Tsukiyama's eyes shoot up to stare at his face. Kaneki takes one hand and stretches Tsukiyama's lids wide on one eye. The tip of his cock pokes at his eyeball, and Tsukiyama lets out a startled noise. Kaneki pushes his fingers between his upper lid and eye, and keeps going until the organ pops out. Tsukiyama cries out in pain but stays unmoving. The eye is left dangling down his cheek, while Kaneki's smears the precum and vomit on his cock against his lids, pushing into the hole.

"Can you see it now, Shuu?" he huffs, finding grotesque pleasure in having his erection poking the bloody hole in Tsukiyama's face. Tsukiyama moans, and Kaneki sees his dick is getting half-hard.

"Ah, you like that, Shuu?" Kaneki wonders, as he places his heel on top of the tip, grinding it down. Tsukiyama moans with his whole body twitching from the feeling. Kaneki moves back, his cock dripping blood, and allowing Tsukiyama to fall over on his side. He watches the eye get pulled back into the socket. A ghoul's body is a very fascinating thing.

Kaneki drags him by the ropes to a dry and clean spot, and settles himself to sit on his knees next to Tsukiyama's yet untouched bottom. When Tsukiyama notices his position, he licks his lips and wails. Kaneki caresses his thighs and lower back with gentle hands.

"You're so pretty, aren't you?" he compliments him, leaning in to kiss his hip. Tsukiyama twitches and wiggles on the floor. Sliding his hand down, Kaneki grabs onto one of his cheeks and spreads him wider.

"You want me in?" he asks, making Tsukiyama moan while trying to desperately shift to show how much he does. Kaneki grins, taking his erection in his hand and guiding it towards the hole. He slides his head against it, listening to Tsukiyama's hungry whimpers. He takes a better hold on his hips, pulling him closer, pushing himself in. Tsukiyama pants hard, clenching himself tighter around Kaneki. His insides are ripping from the pressure already, and a tiny stream of blood drips out.

Kaneki stays still, watching his expressions closely. Tsukiyama's in pain, but the moment his face is relaxing, Kaneki pulls out with a hum, and slides back in. Tsukiyama's howls have his cock twitching when he pushes in, breaking his insides as they heal. Unfortunately Tsukiyama's body adjusts to it, and relaxes over time. The inside is soft and pliant, but that isn't what Kaneki wants right now.

He pulls Tsukiyama up the same time he pulls out, turning his body to face him and pushes him back down onto the floor. Tsukiyama yelps when his body falls down, and there is a distinct plopping sound. His shoulder has dislocated, but Kaneki doesn't bother with it right now. Instead he spreads Tsukiyama's thighs further apart and leans back in, pushing his cock inside. He pushes as far as he can, before smiling at Tsukiyama.

"Be a good boy and stay still, okay?" he instructs and slides his hands over Tsukiyama's full blown erection still coated in vomit to the clean skin of his stomach. Curious eyes watch him when he digs his nails into the skin above the navel, drawing blood, burrowing their way deeper in. He pushes through the hot muscle and yellow fat, while listening to Tsukiyama's screams.

"Good boy, such a good boy," he mumbles as he pulls the gap wider with the help of his other hand. Blood spills on the floor as he moves the intestines around, finding a large one going down low and attaching itself into the body.

"Found it! Now we can move on. You ready, Shuu?" he chuckles when he wraps his hand around Tsukiyama's rectum from inside his body. Tsukiyama moans and his hips twitch in anticipation. With an experimental tug, Kaneki moves back and pushes back in while squeezing himself. The feeling is unreal, and listening to the squelches of Tsukiyama's guts moving around, when he moans and pants, has him nearly go over the border of orgasm. He watches Tsukiyama writhe under him, pupils blown wide and eyes rolled back, sweat drops rolling down his forehead. He grabs on his intestines, pulling them out and giving them a kiss.

"You're so pretty, Shuu."

He takes a tiny bite, moaning at the soft flavour.

"So good. You really taste so good, Shuu." There is no answer. He takes another, bigger bite, increasing the speed of his motions. He's getting closer. One look down at Tsukiyama tells him he's already cum, white goo coating his thigh. His eyes are rolled back to his head and his mouth is hanging open, wheezing breaths going in and out.

"You should've told me you came already... Oh, I'm so close," Kaneki moans, leaning over grab on Tsukiyama's hip. His movements have become erratic, and he barely manages to keep his hold on his cock when he cums. He milks himself empty, making sure not a single drop comes out. At least not immediately.

He pushes Tsukiyama's guts back in, watching him heal, untying the rope on his knees before helping him sit up. He releases Tsukiyama's arms, setting the dislocated shoulder back in place. His arms are covered in bruises, but they'll be gone before morning. His stomach is still wide open, and he holds a hand over to keep anything from spilling as the first layer of muscle repairs itself.

Kaneki brushes his hair from his blank face, peppering his face in small kisses.

"You did so well, Shuu. You're such a good boy. Such a good boy," he whispers into his skin. Slowly the light is coming back to his eyes and Tsukiyama leans to nuzzle his neck, humming in appreciation for the attention he's been given. Kaneki pets his hair, waiting for Tsukiyama to move so he can go fetch the cleaning supplies. When he does, Kaneki plants one more kiss on his forehead.

"I'll go get the washcloth. Is everything okay? Did I end up being too rough?"

"Mmhmm. Everything's fine now, you were fine," Tsukiyama vocalises, rising up to wobbly feet to sit down on the bed. "Thank you."

Kaneki nods and leaves. He gathers the soap, towels and water basin, trying to recall how fast Tsukiyama's recovery speed was. It seemed good enough but if it slowed down, he'd need to make sure Tsukiyama eats something. When he comes back he shakes Tsukiyama awake, who's nodded off half-sitting up.

He checks his state of recovery while helping him wash off. It seems stable enough for now. He washes his stomach with careful and gentle hands, wary of the hole stitching itself together. Tsukiyama wipes his face, gently patting over his sore eye. Kaneki glances up, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek under the eye. Tsukiyama blinks before leaning into the touch, smiling down at Kaneki.

Leaving the towels on the floor, Kaneki climbs onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Tsukiyama's shoulders. He lies down under the weight, placing his fingertips on Kaneki's ribs. Kaneki brushes his nose against Tsukiyama's giving him a small peck on the lips. With every caress of his thumb against his shoulders, Tsukiyama sinks further into the bed. He suspects it isn't the torture-like sex that is helping Tsukiyama gain a sense of control, but he stays hushed up of his suspicions, whatever his reasons be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't try to do this at home.  
> Next one is TsukiHide. Who knows what's gonna happen? Not me. 'Cus I haven't even written it yet.


End file.
